1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of controlling a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of image capture apparatuses such as digital cameras and digital video cameras, the methods of storing still images and moving images captured by an image capture apparatus are changing. Conventionally, methods of storing still images in a photographic medium and moving images in an analog recording medium, such as a video tape, were the mainstream. However nowadays, the method of storing still images and moving images in a digital recording medium such as an HDD is the mainstream.
With the method of storing data captured by an image capture apparatus in a recording apparatus, including a digital recording medium, generally the method of connecting the image capture apparatus or the recording medium to the recording apparatus by wire is employed, but recently various other methods have been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-011419 proposes a system which automatically transmits an image data stored in a communication device, to an external apparatus by simple operation of a user.
For example, data transfer using near field wireless communication, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-011419, assumes home use. The system disclosed in this patent literature allows a user to store a desired image data in a home server such as a PC or an HDD recorder and browse the stored image data on a display apparatus such as a digital television.
However, when the user browses the desired image data stored in the home server as described above, the user must search the home server for the desired image data, select the desired image data, and give an instruction for reproducing the desired image data. For example, when the user wants to browse the desired image data immediately after the desired image data is transferred to a home server, he or she is forced to perform a complicated operation in order to browse the desired image data, and this operation takes time.